I'd Still Say Yes
by NashManning
Summary: a short story about Ginny and Harry


**I'd Still Say Yes**

by: boltonmontez

_I love you most  
When we share a phase  
Of special good times together  
It seems like our love can't get much better_

_Coz we were as close as two could be  
' knew love could last forever  
We're more than just lovers  
We're good friends_

And even if our love could drift away  
I wouldn't even think twice  
If I wanted love back again

Because I'd still say yes to you again  
My Darlin' for you, I do it all again  
Yes, I'd still say yes to you again  
Darlin' for you, I do it over and over again

_Where does it go  
How does it end  
True love it seems so easy  
'Coz we have no doubts  
Where we belong_

They say time can heal a broken heart  
And true love never ends  
So why not start where we begin

It has been five years after I left my home. I miss them ever since that day that I walked away. There was no minute that I haven't thought of them. How are they? Are they mad at me for leaving without any goodbye? If I come back, are they still open-armed and will welcome me back? Would they accept the fact that I am a mother now?

Ginny Weasley was worried sick, finding her four-year-old son at the Wilbert Train Station. They were heading to Berlin for a business proposal. She and Johnny Kim, her assistant, were the assigned representatives to present their 50 million dollar project.

"James!" Ginny called. Instead of finding her son she found someone else, someone very familiar to her. So she decided to head the other way for them not to see her. But…

"Ginny?" the guy called. She turned to their direction.

"Ron…" then she noticed the other guy. "Harry… What are you doing here?"

"We should be the ones asking you that! What are you doing here? Why did you left without even telling us where you're going? You know what, mum was so worried sick!" her brother called to her.

"I… I'm sorry… But I have to go…" she turned away but Harry caught her arms.

"Ginny, why are you doing this?" Harry asked her.

"I have my reasons. I really have to go…" she jerked his hand away and started to walk away. But Harry and Ron followed her. "Don't follow me…" she called to them. She tried to fool them away but she has no time, James might already be in danger now. Then she heard a familiar cry.

"Mom! Where are you?" the voice cried.

"James? James! Baby, where are you? Mommy's here!" she called. Still searching for her lost kid. After a few moments, she found James standing in the ticket counter they were in before she realized that her kid was lost. She knew that her son was smart and would return but she was just so worried that she wandered. "James!" she ran to her kid and hugged him.

"Mom, I'm scared…"

"Don't worry, mommy's here… one's gonna hurt you…" she hugged her son tight. It seemed that her son was lost for a long time. Then they stood and started to go to the train they have to ride. But Ginny came to a halt as she realized that Harry and Ron was really following her and are now in front of her. "Why are you here? I told you to go away…"

"He's your son?" Ron asked.

"Yes. We have to go." Ginny started to walk but Harry caught her again. "What? Now you know, what now?"

"Gin, why didn't you tell us!" Harry called to her.

"You didn't have to know."

"Why? He's mine too right?" Harry asked. He didn't know why he concluded such but he knew deep inside that James was his.

Ginny didn't answer. "I'll just make a call and if you really want to talk to me about all this, we'll go to my place."

"Mom, we're not heading to Berlin?" her son asked her. Then she kneeled so they were already with the same height.

"Change of plans honey. I'll just call your uncle Johnny and we'll go home, is that fine? We'll just go to Berlin some other time." She said to her son and started to get her phone and call Johnny. "Hello?"

'Ginny! Where are you? You're the boss and you're late!' Johnny said at the other line.

"I'm so sorry, I can't come."

'Can't come? Gin, this is your dream! And you know we'll get it!'

"Johnny, I know but I really can't. You go and present. I know you can do it."

'But Gin, there's no turning back… This is your shot!'

"No, I know you're better than me."

'But you know more than anyone about the project!'

"You also know it. Johnny, you can do it! Just trust in yourself okay? I have to go. Good Luck!" then she shut her phone off so no one could disturb her. She knew that it was going to be a very long day.

"Are you done?" Ron called to her.

"Yes. Let's go." Ginny said and took her son and started to go out of the station. Harry and Ron were behind her.

"Aren't we going to apparate?" Ron asked.

"No. James, doesn't know anything okay?" Ginny called to him.

"Mom, what is it?" James asked his mother.

"It's nothing, baby. You're sleepy huh?" she asked her son. James nodded. She got her son and let him sleep in her shoulder. They took a taxi back to #14 Rose St., Ginny's muggle house.

"Nice house." Ron commented as they stepped on Ginny's garden.

"It's small but it's all I can afford. I really don't need a big house like ours since it's only me and James." She said. Then she got her key in her pocket and opened the door. The house was tidy.

"You've really grown Ginny. Tidy house." Ron said.

"It's not my work." Ginny said then she put James in the sofa. She looked around the house then she called, "Hermione! Hermione!"

"Hermione? She's here?" Harry asked.

"Well, she's the only one I could think of who cleans this house since I do no magic and I have no time doing household chores. Hermione!"

"Yeah! I'm up here! Don't worry, I'll come down…" then as she was ascending the stairs not looking at the ling room, "Gin, I thought you were…" she trailed of as she turned and saw Harry and Ron. "…heading to Berlin… Why are you here?"

"Change of plans." Ginny simply said then sat at the empty sofa.

"We should be the ones asking you that!" Ron called to his friend.

"Hermione, you knew? All this time you knew?" Harry called to her.

Hermione was silent. Then Ginny said, "Don't blame her, it's all my fault, I asked her to promise never to tell anyone."

"Of course it's your fault, Gin! No one can deny that, but the fact that Hermione lied to us…" Ron trailed as Ginny called,

"Will you stop it! Yell it all to me…" but Ginny trailed as James woke up. "Honey, go upstairs and continue your nap okay?"

James nodded then he stood up, he turned back to his mother. "Mom, you know, a snake was talking to me…"

Ginny showed a curious face. "A snake? Where?"

"At the train station, he said that they were heading to America but he wants to go back to his mainland in China. He asked me to help him then next thing I knew, his cage opened and he thanked me." James finished.

"He's a parseltoungue!" Ron whispered. Hermione, Harry and Ginny looked shocked.

"Go upstairs honey and forget about it okay?" Ginny said and pushing his son to the stairs. James obeyed and closed the door of his room.

"He is my son!" Harry called.

"Fine! Yes he's yours!" Ginny called back.

"Why did you hide it to me?"

"I couldn't ask you to give up your dream of becoming an Auror. You know that it is not acceptable in the Auror Office to have an Auror who is already a father. I can't ask you to marry me just because we're going to have a child!" Ginny cried. Then tears rolled down her eyes.

"Ron, I think we should leave them for now…" Hermione told Ron. They both went upstairs leaving Harry and Ginny.

"I could give that all up for you!" Harry told her.

"That's why I left because I know you'll forget about being an Auror just to face your responsibility. I can't accept the fact that in the future you'll just regret everything because you haven't followed what you really dreamed of!"

"But you don't have the right to make the decision for me Ginny! What if all that you thought was not really what I want?"

"I know what you want! All your magical life ever since you heard about the Auror Office, you've always wanted to be an Auror. I know you'll be the best and it's your destiny. All your years at Hogwarts have been adventurous dealings with the Dark Lord. How could I couldn't possibly know what you want?"

"Because you really don't know what I want! You are not me Gin! That night at my place has been the best night of my life. I have owned you and I don't really regret that ever. I thought to myself that once I get the courage, I could ask you to marry me and we'll have the best time loving each other until the end of our lives. Ever since we started going out in my sixth year, I said to myself that once Voldemort's finished, having you is my first priority in life. But it all changed when you left…"

"Yeah, and no one can turn it back even a time turner can't. It's way too late."

"No, it's not."

"What do you mean?"

Harry went to her and knelt in front of her. "Gin, I still love you…"

"Harry, no…" she stood turning away from Harry.

"Why? Is there someone else?" Harry asked still kneeling but his head was turning towards her.

"No one…"

"Then what it is?" Harry called.

"It's too much for you to do for me. I don't deserve you Harry. You deserve someone better."

"Ginny, no ones better than you! All those years, I never lose hope that someday I will see you. I tried to date other girls but it's always you and no one can replace that."

Ginny was silent. Tears rapidly flows to her cheeks. 'Why are you doing this to me Harry? I've done so many unforgivable things to you, especially keeping you away from James but why are you still like this? I'd always say yes, you know that but it's different now.'

"Gin…" Harry softly called. He was standing behind her now. "Marry me, I promise you I'll never regret anything…"

"I can't. Harry, it's different now."

"What's so different? Once we tell James the truth we can go back to our real world and raise our own family. Arthur and Molly will be really thrilled. Your brothers miss you and I know James will like it there. He's good at magic and you yourself can't deny that. He needs to know his real world and to learn how to control his power."

"I know. James can adjust easily. But it's me. I like it living here, not as a witch but as a muggle. For five years, I kept my wand away and tried to forget anything about the wizarding world. I have adjusted and I can't or I don't have the courage to take it away now. I know you love it there that's why I can't accept your proposal, I'm sorry." She went near the fireplace away from Harry.

"How about James? Are you still going to be the selfish one keeping him away from me?" Harry asked, his head was shook.

'No, we'll tell him. You can have him, for five years he's always asking for you. Maybe I could just visit him when I have time." She said. She regretted every single word she said but she knew it was for the best.

"Why can't we just live under the same roof? You can continue your work as a muggle…"

"You don't understand… Your life is full of magic, everywhere you go."

Harry nodded and sat down. Ginny called for James, Ron and Hermione. They told James the truth. They explained the set-up.

"But Gin, isn't it hard for you and Harry? Especially for James! Will you please think about your son now and not about yourselves!" Hermione called.

"Ginny, seemed to have made the decision, I'm going to respect it." Harry said. James sat beside him. The kid was so happy to know that his father has come back.

After that day, things for James changed. When he turned seven, he tried to do every possible way to make his parents be together but still, nothing can make them change their minds. The Weasleys, especially Molly and Arthur, were happy to see Ginny again but they were sad when they knew about the set-up and when Ginny chose to live as a muggle. But they have to accept it, Ginny knows what was best for her. Hermione and the Weasley Family get some extra work because they're the ones who fetch James and bring him to his assigned parent for the month. Ginny or Harry don't want to see each other ever since Ginny didn't accept Harry's proposal. It was the set-up James got for six years. When he was eleven, he has to go to Hogwarts and learn magic. For three years, his summers were always cut into half. In July, he is with his mother and when August starts, he goes to his father's. Well, James is so sick and tired of it but he can't do anything.

One day, both Ginny and Harry got owls from the Deputy Headmistress McGonagall. The letter said that James is badly hurt from a quidditch game. James got the position of seeker since second grade. He was at the Hospital Wing, unconscious for almost all day. So McGonagall owled his parents right away. Harry was at Grimmauld Place fixing himself a breakfast when the owl arrived. Ginny also was still at her house eating cereals when an owl came swooping in front of her and knocked her milk down.

"Owl?" Ginny and Harry asked to themselves. They got the letter and read. As soon as Ginny and Harry read the letter, Harry who was already in his Auror robes, got his broom and apparated quickly to hogsmeade. Ginny also didn't waste any time and without thinking, she apparated at hogsmeade. Harry and Ginny hit hogsmeade's ground at the same time.

"Ginny!" Harry called as he saw her. "You were owled too?" Ginny nodded. "Hop in." Harry told her as he jerked his head towards his Firebolt. Ginny quickly went to him and rode with his broom up to the castle. They bustled quickly to the Hospital Wing and found James' friends circling around him. There were two girls and a boy surrounding him.

The boy quickly stood as he saw Harry, "Mr. Potter, he is still unconscious…"

"Thanks Gary. I think you guys still have homework to do. Go up to your tower and finish them, thanks for being with my son…"

The three nodded towards him and to Ginny. They quickly paced out to Gryffindor Tower. Madam Pomfrey came to Harry and Ginny. "Ah! It's you two… Now, I know my patient will wake up…"

"What do you mean?" Ginny asked Madam Pomfrey curiously.

"What I mean is that he really isn't that badly hurt. He took your twin brothers' newest bubble gum, I don't know its name but it will make you sleep until you want it. You can still hear everything even if you're sleeping." She explained.

"What? But what about the quidditch game that Professor McGonagall said that he crushed?" Harry asked.

"That was part of the gum, if you're airborne when taking it, the people around you would see that you crushed but the real thing is you just were landing safely but starting to get unconscious. Here's the evidence, his newest Firebolt 2006 wasn't crushed like your Nimbus." Then she walked away and winked at the two parents.

Harry took the Firebolt 2006 and put it under the bed.

"James, what do you want to hear for you to wake up? Honey, please wake up!" Ginny cried. She was sitting beside Harry in a bench beside the bed.

"Gin, don't worry, we know that he is fine…" Harry told her. He was now patting her back because she was already crying.

"This is all my fault! I should have always attended him. That's why he did this so that he could still see that I care for him. James, I'm so sorry." Ginny cried.

"Hey, it's no ones fault okay? Gin, stop crying…" he put Ginny's head on his shoulders and put his arm around Ginny. "Shh… stop crying."

Ginny still sobbed. She put her arms around Harry. "Thanks…"

"Why are you thanking me? I should be the one thanking you because you allowed me to hug you…" he said.

Ginny sat up and smiled at him. She stopped crying. "You are still the best joker around."

"Gin, it's no joke… I really did miss hugging you." Harry told her.

"Harry…"

"I know what you mean with that tone but I just want to tell you what I feel. Tell me, what you are thinking right now…"

"Well… I'm thinking about crying again…"

"Why is that?" he asked even though he already figured out what Ginny means.

"For you to hug me again…" Harry smiled. He reached for her to hug her. Ginny buried her face in his chest. "I'm sorry for everything."

"There's nothing to say sorry for."

"Harry, I'm sorry for making you wait."

"I knew this day would come that's why I also did what you were trying to do, keeping yourself from seeing me. I know someday, I'll see you and that day everything's cleared and we could tell that every hurt we felt back then already healed."

"Time really heals. Now, I'm ready" they both sat. Then Harry took out something from his pocket. "What is that?"

"Everyday, I always carry this small box because I know that anytime this instance would come and I don't want this small box would ruin the moment…"

Ginny chuckled. "What is it?"

Harry opened the small blue box and a ring was shimmering. "I bought this at a jewelry store at Diagon Alley after you said no to me the last time I asked you." Then he took the ring and put the box in his pocket again. "Ms. Ginny Weasley, for the second time, I will ask you again, will you marry me and never live my side for the rest of our lives?"

"Yes. You know that I will say yes that's why you bought that. Harry, yes. Yes, I want to be your wife. Yes, I want to spend my lifetime with you. And yes, I would love never leaving you again." Ginny replied. Harry took her left hand and slid the ring into her ring finger. Harry caught her eyes, his head went near to Ginny's their lips where also near and only a little bit of closer, they'll…

"Ehem!" a voice cracked the moment.

Ginny and Harry broke apart and looked at their son. "You really love to steal a moment, huh?" Harry told his son.

"Of course, I'm your son. I'm as naughty as you are." James smiled at his father.

"James! You're awake!" Ginny went to her son and hugged him tight.

"Mother, you're killing me…" he choked.

"Sorry…" But she still was hugging him.

"Mom, dad will be jealous if you don't release me."

"Leave him… I just really missed you."

"Don't worry mom, you can still see and hug me everyday when summer starts. Right?"

Ginny released him. "Right. You're not my little boy anymore… Before, I can still hug you for hours…"

"Mom…"

Harry and Ginny giggled.

"You naughty boy. How did you got away from Filch's Weasley Wheezes Detector?" Ginny asked his son.

"I got the skill from my uncles…"

Harry smiled at his son. "I heard you got the snitch?"

"Yup. Then I ate the gum."

"That's my boy!" Harry told him. "You really are a Potter. Even your mother was also one of the best seekers Gryffindor ever had."

"Really? I didn't knew that! I thought you were like Aunt Hermione, like Uncle Ron said, a muggle lover and afraid of heights." James told his mom.

"It was before we went to live as muggles." Ginny said.

"Who discovered you're skill?" James asked.

"I did." Harry simply said. Then he smiled at his soon-to-be-at-last-wife.

Then after that day, Ginny resigned from her muggle work and resided at Harry's home. Her family was really thrilled when they heard about the upcoming wedding. Ron and Hermione took a day off so that the four of them can celebrate. And from that day on, Harry and Ginny never left each others sides.

Time heals wounds. And when you really love someone, you'd always say YES!


End file.
